105205-inadequacies-of-carbines-pipeline-method
Content ---- ---- I don't understand though. How can they have a fixed PTR build yet still push out a buggy one? Isn't there a standard of quality? Also, WoW definitely does not push out bugs that pertain to major thing like class skills, and if they do it's fixed almost immediately in an "emergency hotfix" | |} ---- "Why can't a small newcomer dev do things the same way as one of the biggest, most well funded devs in existence?" Gee, I don't know, why can't they!? I don't think it's acceptable to push things live the way it has been done recently, but this is ridiculous. | |} ---- I'm not bashing carbine, I think overall Wildstar is an amazing game. It does have some improvements to be made, etc. though of course. It's a simple question, should have a simple answer. Why push out a buggy PTR build when you have a fixed one working on the PTR? | |} ---- ---- The point was it always has been and always will be nothing short of dumb to compare WoW resources to Wildstar resources. | |} ---- Did I compare resources? No, I think it's the method by which they chose to push out updates. From what I understand they say they have a bunch of patches lined up, and removing one would "possibly cause a domino effect" breaking this and that. I'm asking why not update the PTR server independently then push out the most updated version of the PTR server to live? | |} ---- You indirectly do when you say They obviously don't have enough bugfixers on the job. As I said, I don't think that's an excuse, but I do think you can't just say "well BLIZZARD can do it!". | |} ---- They had already fixed the bugs. They just decided to ship the same broken build to live. | |} ---- Okay, but that's not what you said. "If you can't fix them in time for live" implies "they weren't fixed". Different issue. | |} ---- Ah, you're correct. I'll fix my post, that wasn't what I meant. My problem is with the fact they fix the bugs yet push out broken patches to live, where they should never see the light of day. | |} ---- ---- Alright, that's where my comes in then. So we can agree to... agree. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- By their own admission they are working on like 5 or 6 different builds at all times. No wonder the patch notes always have some crazy stuff that was "fixed" in a previous iteration, broken again and back as "fixed" on the PTR. | |} ---- ---- Yes. It would be nice if they streamlined their approach. To have it that before the new content hits, they integrate it and fix the re-broken stuff, THEN put it to PTR and move it along. Since they already know it's old code and from then |-------------------------| to now time period of bug fixes will need to be re-applied. Everytime. | |} ---- You're welcome. It doesn't directly answer your question, but like other posters said, since they are working on 5-6 development branches at any given time it's very likely that they push some older version which doesn't include previously fixed bugs. The official respone on the post I linked says they're using CI (Continuous Integration) this approach should - in theory, and in practice to a degree - solve the wrong version commits. Although, it's really up to how they integrate CI. There might be a problem on that side. That's personally why I usually prefer manuel merges over CI, it makes management simpler (for my taste) and help finding what went wrong during a push / merge if there is a version conflict exists. It totally depends on the development team's size and discipline, though. | |} ---- I explained the helping hands one since it had been working fine then it stopped working. unless they drop in old code again, I suspect that will continue to work. as for the Dom side one, I never played dommie so have no clue if it worked previously or not. | |} ---- ---- This particular error is most likely happening because people feel rushed into doing new content instead of being able to fully immerse themselves in the old code. Part of the issue too is that programmers program differently, learning someone elses' code is like learning a different dialect. This type of thing would be minimized by condensing a few of their teams, working on existing code and content longer and pushing back new content for a couple months. Every time they push new content, focus is being pulled off old code, and the teams probably aren't able to communicate changed that are currently live as opposed to in PTR as easily or as often as would be optimal. There are reasons why smaller teams tend to be more optimal when it can be allowed- less people touching the code and less potential for errors due to miscommunication. This doesn't quite work for MMOs since the product is bigger and constantly needs to be monitored fixed and updated, so they are already going to have more people coding, they could help this issue by having the coders work more together on the same issues and thus forcing communication. Edited August 3, 2014 by YukeraYasha | |} ---- ---- ---- Exactly. We're not beta testing anymore. | |} ---- We seem to be getting the re-fixing bit after it hits live :( | |} ---- ----